


We Meet Again...

by FyreinFlair



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, One Shot, Post Trespasser, Solavellan, solavellan hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreinFlair/pseuds/FyreinFlair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas finds Lavellan in our world today as she meets him for the first time in this universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Meet Again...

I’ve been waiting for so long.  I’m not quite sure what for, but something wouldn’t let me leave this bench.  I checked my phone again to see what time it was.  Just after four… I should be getting back home but I just… couldn’t.

 

I could feel the world stand still, as if nothing was really happening.  My mind spoke in time with my heartbeat.  Green leaves swayed lightly in a swirl around my head.  I saw no one, yet I knew there was someone who was supposed to meet me here.

 

_ Just a bit longer… _

 

I forced myself to breathe.  I must be going crazy… I have dinner to prepare and a dozen papers to write for my grad class, but here I am.  Virtually glued to a park bench.  

 

The birds seemed to slow.  The swirling subsided and froze as if an impressionist painting had solidified into the real world, moving but still, almost vibrating.  It lasted either an instant or a year, but my panting heart finally felt a presence behind me. 

 

_ Vhenan.  _

 

I realized a moment after that I had forgotten to breathe.  I opened my mouth and sucked in what air I could, but my neck wouldn’t turn to face the man behind me. 

 

_ I know this might be a bit surprising, I was afraid that my message never got through to your subconscious and that you wouldn’t show up.  _

 

The man circled around the bench and sat beside me.  I closed my eyes and allowed myself to breathe one more time before my body finally allowed me to see his face. 

 

Light eyes matched mine. Longing, sadness, sorrow all entwined with deep love filled them as he reached for my left hand. 

 

_ I have waited many years to find you again my love.  _

 

I blinked slowly.  I knew this face, the chiseled jaw and soft lips.  Flashes of passion spread across my vision.  Gentle kisses, desperate grasping, heavy breathing. At the same time… I felt an emptiness tear through inside of me.  Not taking my eyes off of him, I finally freed myself to speak

 

_ I… I  _ **_know_ ** _ you…  _

He grasped my hand a bit more forcefully, but still with care, as if he was afraid to break me. 

 

_ I know this must feel strange to you.  We never met in this world… one of the many possibilities and universes that exist.  But after searching through the Fade, I found a window here.  A small crack that I could slip into and walk unnoticed.   _

 

He started lightly tracing designs onto my hand with his thumb, his mind far away. 

 

_ This world  _ **_fascinates_ ** _ me.  Magic transformed into new inventions, electricity manned by everyone, it’s incredible.  Much of the history of our people is long gone… but I couldn’t help but hope that when I lost your spirit that I could possibly find you here. _

 

Looking down for a moment, he breathed deeply.  He then looked up and locked eyes with me once more.

 

_ And that I did.  I found you, vhenan. Just as beautiful and perfect as I always remembered. I know this must be so confusing to you… but I had to see you again, even if just for a moment.   _

 

Pain, and a millennia of grief passed over his face.  __ He began to look away.

 

_ I… am sorry if I disturbed you.  I’m sure you know nothing of me, and I wouldn’t want to take away from your happiness in this life.  I just… it was selfish of me but I thought that if I could just see you one more time…  _

 

He breathed deeply and shifted.

 

_ I’m sorry. I will leave you to your life here.  Dareth shiral.  _

 

He went to stand and tried to pull his hand away, but I held on, refusing to let go. He looked confused, pausing as he opened his mouth wordlessly.

 

I slowly breathed in the thick air around us, trying to drown into his eyes.  Visions of another life, of pain and great suffering but also of dreams and bliss swelled within me. 

 

With my right hand I lightly traced his jawbone, drinking him in as I try to speak a language barely on the tip of my tongue. 

  
_ Var lath vir suledin, Solas.  _

**Author's Note:**

> a quick thank you to Maxkirin for the prompt! I have so many feelings about this pairing and I just thought I'd sprawl it onto a page. Enjoy!


End file.
